Royal Trouble? Bad Romance!
by Alexia Colette
Summary: Prince James now 19 has started getting strange urges around Sofia who's 18 and now grown up with an hour glass figure. He's about to become King. How will their love progress? *Spoiler* Sofia's mom has secrets.
1. News

**OK****! Lot's of people have been waiting for me to update this story. Well here goes! I really need someone to give me IDEAS for this story. Please if you have some suggestions...don't hold back.**

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

It was a normal day at Enchancia and Sofia was preparing to go to school. Sofia had grown into a beautiful young lady. With a hour glass slim figure, curves popping in the right places, hair a beautiful shade of brown and all the way to her waist, beautiful innocent eyes, and a smile that would rival Justin Bieber himself, It was no wonder all the boy's at the college for princesses and princes were all smitten with her.

Sofia quickly took a bath and dressed up in a purple short tight gown and long strapped flats. She then combed her hair and put it in a ponytail and some bangs. When she was finished she grabbed her book bag and headed to the dinning room.

"Good morning, Dad, Mom. James, Amber." she greeted politely.

"Good morning." King Roland responded.

"Good morning honey." Queen Miranda smiled.

"Looking beautiful as always Sof." Prince James said while pulling out her seat.

"Thanks James, but I'm afraid we don't have time to get breakfast this morning, after all we are running late." Sofia said hurriedly while grabbing her toast and running out the door.

"What?!" Amber yelled.

"Bye dad, Bye mom!." James said and ran out the door with Amber hot on his tails.

"Have a good day!." Miranda and Roland said.

While they continued eating their breakfast, Sofia, James and Amber were on their way to school.

"Oh, made it just in time. Now get going!" Fauna said and quickly ushered them to class.

"Thanks Fauna!" Sofia said while running to class.

"Anytime honey!" Fauna yelled back.

**(In class.)**

"Class please raise your wands up and recite these words wi- Oh prince James, Princess Sofia and Princess Amber! You made it in time! I was just about to teach the class how to turn a rock into a Diamond." Flora said.

As she said that, Amber's eyes sparkled dangerously, Sofia jumped eager to learn and James simply shrugged but his eyes showed that he had a slight curiosity.

Jame's had grown into a very, very handsome young man, who was very calm and cool but compassionate. He also is very possessive of his sister's especially Sofia. He hardly lets any other man get close to her, which always confuses everyone, but Lucinda seems to understand what was going on because she would always smirk at James whenever he got really possessive.

Amber had also grown into a beautiful young lady who rivaled Sofia's beauty, but her attitude was what turned the men away. Although grown up, Amber still kept her rude remarks and mean personality, but would later drop the attitude and once you get to know her better you would find out that she wasn't as mean as she acted...well that mostly goes to her friends and her sister and brother. Although her jealousy towards Sofia was still there, but she tried to hide it when at school and tried to make Sofia jealous by bragging about her jewels and diamonds, but Sofia never got jealous because she was satisfied by the 359 Jewels and Diamonds she had.

Lunch time soon came and the trio got their lunch and sat at their normal table. Princess Hildegard, Princess Clio and Prince Zandar quickly joined them.

"Princess Sofia, your looking as beautiful today." Prince Hugo came up to their table.

"Thanks I guess." Sofia said.

Prince Hugo was known to be the bully of the school, but Sofia seemed to have caught his eye but Sofia had no feelings for him whatsoever and only saw him as a friend. As usual all the other princes saw their chance and came to ask Sofia out, but Sofia refused them saying she had no time to date and at one time even said " Everyone here is my friend, and that's how it will be." but they never seemed to get the hint that she was trying to say that she didn't that she didn't like any of them.

As usual Prince James got irritated and slammed his hands on the table.

"I'm sorry, but could let us eat our lunch in peace?" he said glaring at all the boys.

"Honestly, you boys are hopeless." Amber said fanning herself with her favorite fan.

"It's not like she's your's!" Prince Hugo glared.

"Yeah, but she is _my_ sister." James said making sure he stressed the my.

"Thank's James, but it's alright now." Sofia said while smiling at him.

"I'm sorry but could you all leave...NOW?." Sofia's smile somehow didn't seem so innocent and her eyes seemed to have turned malicious.

Although Sofia tried to see the good in everyone she still got mad whenever it got out of hand and trust me...you do not want Sofia mad, after what happened at her 16 birthday party when everyone...acted stupid and ruined her 16th birthday. That event is now buried in everyone's minds and they don't want that to repeat...at all.

All the prince's shivered slightly from her expression and quickly went back to their seat.

Lunch ended as quickly as it came and just like that School was over.

Sofia, James and Amber exited the building and headed for home.

"That was sweet of you." Sofia addressed James.

"What?" his eyes widened.

"When you..I guess you could say..stood up for me. That was cool and sweet of you, so thank you." Sofia got up and kissed his cheeks.

James turned as red as a tomato. " Don't do that,...you'll just make me fall in love with you more." he whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Sofia asked.

"It was nothing" James said while still blushing.

Sofia simply smiled, and Amber rolled her eyes.

As soon as they got back home Amber went to her room, while Sofia went to her's to take a bath and get ready for dinner.

"Miss Sofia, your bath is ready. I prepared it just the way you like it; with miel / vanille scented soaps and put white lilies in your bath." Sofia's personal maid said.

"Thank you so much Aliana!" Sofia smiled and hugged Aliana.

Honey/Vanilla scented soaps were Sofia's favorite. Ever since Sofia hit puberty she started liking things like that and started paying attention to how she looked. She preferred more of a natural look.

Sofia quickly took her bath and headed to dinner.

"What are we having today?" Amber asked.

"Some chicken soup. Prepared especially by your mom!" Ronald said excitedly.

"Yum!" All four of them chorused.

The food was served and they dived into it like a bunch of six year old's.

The food was quickly devoured and Ronald cleared his throat calling attention to the kids.

"Miranda and I have an announcement to make." he said.

Sofia, James and Amber gulped in anticipation and or excitement of what he was going to say.

"I'm pregnant!"

"She's pregnant!" King Roland and Queen Miranda chorused.

.

.

"What!" Amber yelled.

"Awesome!" James said excitedly.

"This is by far the most amazing news I've ever heard!" Sofia stood up from her seat in excitement.

"A baby!" They all chorused.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 1!**

**Wow, I enjoyed writing this! I say thank you to all those who waited patiently for this story!**


	2. Denial

**Hey! I am back with chapter 2!**

* * *

**Prince James Pov.**

The Castle was busy. Everybody was preparing for a party that would commemorate the news.

"So mum? Have you found out what gender the baby is?" I asked.

"James, there's no way she knows yet. It's too early." Sofia replied.

With that news I pouted.

"Oh don't worry James, we'll know in maybe 4 months." she smiled which made me blush a bit.

"You guys run off. I have to go make sure everything is in order for the party." Queen Miranda said and walked away.

"James? Wanna come with me to town to go see Lucinda and the others?" Sofia asked me.

I nodded immediately. " Sure Sof."

"Great!" she yelled excitedly and dragged me to the flying coach.

* * *

** (With Lucinda, Jade and Ruby) James Pov.**

"Sofia!" they yelled and ran to give her a hug.

"Good Morning Prince James." They chorused again.

I smiled at them and waved. " Hey guys."

"We have a lot of catching up to do." Sofia hugged her friends again.

"Yes we do..Don't we Prince James?" Lucinda smirked.

I smirked back.

As Sofia and her friends wen't to go catch up Lucinda and I went to talk.

"So..how is the relationship between you and Sofia?" she asked and I sighed sadly.

"Nothing much." I replied.

"Does she know that she's engaged to you?" she asked.

"No. Were planning on telling her on her 19th birthday." I said.

"That's coming up soon isn't it?" Lucinda said.

"Yeah. What do I do?" I ruffled my hair in stress.

"Well you could start with thing's like pulling her chair out for her and stuff like that." she suggested.

"I've been taught to do that from the moment I was born so that option is already out." I sighed again.

"I don't even think she likes me." I said.

"Oh she doesn't like you...she love's you." she smiled.

"But she acts like were just friends." I said.

"Oh Sofia is the master at acting. Trust me, just try to do something a bit intimate with her and watch how she reacts." Lucinda smirked.

I sighed and looked at her. " Fine. I'll try."

"Good, now go be with your woman." she gave a friendly push.

I ran to where Sofia was and sat with them.

"Wait here you guys. I'll go prepare something." Sofia said and went to the kitchen.

"So prince James...have you found someone who'd caught your eyes yet?" Jade asked me.

"Yeah...I think I have." I said and that seemed to set off a fit of giggles and batting of eyelashes.

**(With Sofia.)**

"Hey Lucinda." I said while mixing the batter for the cookies.

"Hey Sofia. So have you told Prince James that you like him?" Lucinda slyly asked.

That question made me Jump and turn around with a blush.

"Lucinda! Not so loud." I shh-ed her.

"Sorry, but have you?" she asked again.

"No...I don't even think he likes me." I said.

"Seriously? What about when Prince Hugo wanted to court you." she asked.

"Yeah, Prince Hugo is pretty annoying. Anyway's Prince James was just being protective." I brushed my hair back and placed the plate of batter in the oven.

"True, he's protective, but that's because he love's you." she argued.

"I don't know." I said doubtingly.

"Seriously you guys are so dense." Lucinda said as the oven dinged.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready, just shh for now. K?" I asked while placing the cookies in a plate.

She sighed. "Fine."

"Thanks." I took the cookies to the table.

"Here you go you guys!" I said as I served the cookies to them.

"So what do you think?" I waited for their response.

"Awesome! You would be a great wife." James commented.

I blushed and sat beside him. "Thanks."

"So..what's new?" I asked my friends.

"Well Jade here seems to like someone." Ruby smirked.

"Who?!" I yelled in excitement.

"Don't worry about it. He's a prince anyways so it's not possible." Jade sighed sadly.

"Oh come on. The king married my mother who was a commoner! If anything you guys could probably get married!" I said trying to coax her into telling me.

"I'll tell you later." she blushed.

"By the way did you know? There's going to be a festival this afternoon." Lucinda said.

"Festival?" James got out of his seat.

"Sof, we have to go." he took my hands and pulled me out of the chair.

"Fine. See you guys at the festival." I said and waved as I was pulled by James into a clothing store.

"Your not dressed properly for a festival. Excuse me sir, could I get those clothes in the window in purple?" he asked the manager.

"Of course Prince James." the manager said and went to go get it.

"Here you go sir." the manager said and handed James the clothes.

"Thank you." James said and paid for the clothing.

"Now for your hair." he whispered to himself as we left the store.

And before I knew it I was being dragged to a hair salon where my hair got styled in a fancy bun.

"Now go change Sof." James said as he tried to push me into the changing station.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm fine like this. Now go." he said and pushed me into the changing station.

'He's absolutely gorgeous! To bad he doesn't like me.' I thought sadly as I changed.

I changed into a purple glittery top and short skirt and purple gloves. They had gold designs on it. The shoes were purple long laced heels.

"So...what do you think? I think it's to fancy." I said as I stepped out of the changing room.

"How'd you change so quickly?" I asked in surprise.

"Never mind that! You look...beautiful!" he said and kissed my hands.

"T-Thanks. You look handsome." I stuttered as he kissed my hands.

He smiled and then payed for the clothes. After he finished he pulled me out of the store to the festival.

"This is going to be awesome." he exclaimed.

* * *

**I graduated from school! So now I have all the time in the world to update!**


	3. Festival x Lizzie

**Hey you guys! I want you all to choose the story you want me to focus on. I can only finish one at a time. Go read my other stories and tell me!**

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

Sofia and James were headed to the festival.

"What about Amber?" Sofia asked James when they reached the festival.

"Amber has a party to go to." he replied walking from stand to stand.

"Sof, check it out! Cotton candy." he yelled after Sofia.

Sofia walked over to him and smiled excitedly at the sight of cotton candy.

"You want one?" James asked and bought her one, not waiting for her response.

"Hope you enjoy the festival." the seller smiled and waved to Sofia and James as the walked to another stand.

While walking a little girl came up to Sofia and tapped her on her legs.

Sofia turned around and saw a little girl, dressed in poor clothes and her hair was messy. She looked down at the child's hands and saw a daisy.

"I know it's not much, but I hope you and the prince like it." she said and handed Sofia the flower.

"I love it! What's your name?" Sofia asked and picked the girl up.

"Lizzie." Lizzie said and smiled excitedly.

James smiled at her and ruffled her already messy hair.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"I...I don't have any parents." she smiled sadly.

"Oh my..." Sofia gasped in surprise while James frowned.

Then Lizzie looked up in remembrance and sadness.

"B-But it's ok, I'm fine. I'm sorry to have disturbed you from enjoying the festival." she said and climbed out of Sofia's hands.

Sofia looked at James and they nodded at each other as if they communicated telepathically.

"Come with us for a second." James smiled at Lizzie and Sofia picked her up again.

"Huh?" Lizzie said surprised.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sofia and James took her to the beauty salon to get her cleaned up and then took her to a clothing store and got her a gold Kimono with purple designs.

"You didn't have to do this for me! And worse I'm making you miss the festival." Lizzie frowned sadly.

James chuckled and lifted her chin. " It's ok. The festival isn't over yet."

"Yeah, so smile if you frown it won't make you look pretty." Sofia said and smiled at her.

Lizzie looked up with teary eyes and smiled at them.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed happily and hugged Sofia and James.

"Now come on, the festival is still on!." Sofia exclaimed and they went to the festival.

"Where were you guys? And who's the kid?" Jade asked when she saw James and Sofia.

"Sorry, we had something to take care of. This is Lizzie our guest at the castle." James introduced her.

"Guest at the castle?!" Lizzie exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah! How would you like to stay at the castle with us for a while?" Sofia asked.

"I would love to!" Lizzie said excitedly.

"Great!" Sofia replied happily.

"Man, your lucky Lizzie." Ruby pouted.

"You guys! What are you waiting for! The dancing has already started!" Lucinda popped out of nowhere and dragged them to the dance floor.

The music started playing **Wild Love by pit bull.**

"May I have this dance?" James asked Sofia and she accepted.

While they were dancing, Lizzie danced with Jade, Ruby and Lucinda.

**Prince James Pov.**

'She's so pretty.' I thought as I danced with Sofia.

"Your a pretty good dancer." I complimented her as I pulled her closer to my chest and held her waist.

"T-Thank you James." she replied while blushing.

"They're such a beautiful couple." someone said among the crowd.

"But their brother and sister." someone else said.

"She's their step sister so it's ok for them to get married." the other person replied.

"We should probably get going. It's getting late." Sofia said.

"Y-Yeah." James agreed.

"Where's Lizzie and the others?" he asked.

"Lizzie! Jad- Ack!" Sofia began yelling but was then pushed.

They fell down, Sofia at the bottom and James on top of her straddling her also at the same time their lips had collided with each other stealing their first kiss.

'Oh my gosh!' Sofia blushed.

'her lips are so soft.' James thought and fully took control of the situation.

He put his hands around her waist and licked her lip which got her to open her mouth and then he put his tongue inside her mouth.

This action surprised Sofia but she went along with it, that is until they heard Lizzie giggling.

"Shit." James cursed while Sofia immediately got up and dusted herself.

"Come on Lizzie, we have to go." she said and carried Lizzie. **( Lizzie is 5 years old. Talks like a 7 year old but that's what happens when you live on the street pretty much all your life.)**

They walked to the carriage in silence..Sofia and James?...they looked like they were lit on fire.

"James? L-Lets forget what happened ok?" Sofia blushed.

"I'll try." James replied and scooted closer to her.

"But the thing is...I enjoyed the kiss." he whispered in her ear.

"AHHHHAH!" Sofia blushed a hundred shades redder and fainted in his arms.

"I guess she really does like me." James smiled in realization.

"You guys are weird." Lizzie said while giggling and James joined in.

* * *

**Hey you guys! Remember! Choose the story that you want me to focus on.**

**Lizzie's appearance.**

**purple hair and purple eyes.**

**If you want the picture just tell me so i can send it to you.**


	4. Conversation x Interrogation

**Only one person has told me to focus on this story.**

* * *

**James Pov.**

We rode home in silence, and with the occasional squealing of Lizzie.

"You like Princess Sofia!" She yelled all of a sudden.

"Shhhh! She's sleeping! And how did you know that?" I asked her blushing.

"Seriously? It's really obvious." she deadpanned.

"How old are you exactly?" I asked surprised.

"5 years old." she smiled innocently.

"We have arrived." the coach man said.

"Sof, were home." I shook her in hopes of waking her up it didn't work.

Sighing, I carried her bridal style to the castle, Lizzie following quietly behind me.

"James! You guys are finally back! Where have you been?" Amber asked as she followed me to Sofia's room.

"A festival, with Sofia's friends." I replied.

"You guys didn't invite me?" she said sarcastically.

'When did she get so annoying?!' I sighed in annoyance.

"I know you wouldn't want to go anyway." I said and kept walking to Sofia's room.

"What's a commoner doing here?" she asked ignoring my statement.

"Lizzie, is our guest." I hissed in annoyance.

Surprised by my actions she stepped back a bit.

"Whatever." she flipped her hair and walked away.

Rolling my eyes I opened the door to Sofia's room, Lizzie following behind me. I carefully laid Sofia on her bed and tucked her in.

"Liz, do you want to stay with Sofia?" I asked her.

"I've never really been in a castle before, so...I'm kinda nervous." she replied smiling sheepishly.

"You don't need to be nervous. Your my personal guest, and no one can really disobey the future king of Enchancia now can they?" I said smiling.

She covered her mouth as she giggled and shook her head no.

"I wanna stay with miss Sofia." she replied getting in Sofia's bed.

"Ok, could you tell her that dinner's waiting for her when she wake's up?" I asked and she nodded in reply.

"Good." I smiled, patted her head and left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sofia's Pov.**

"Are you awake Miss Sofia?" I heard someone say.

"Lizzie? What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted when Prince James whispered something in your ear." Lizzie replied.

I blushed after recalling the embarrassing memory.

"Prince James said dinners waiting for you." she continued.

"They waited for me?." I said in surprise and ran to the dinning room.

"Wait for me!" Lizzie yelled and ran after me.

I headed to the dining room with Lizzie. I couldn't believe that they were waiting for me!

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked Lizzie while rushing to the dinning room.

"10 minutes." she replied as we slid down the stairs and ran to the dinning room.

I stood in front of the door, straightening my clothes out then calmly walked in. I saw Amber and James waiting. Although Amber seemed done with her food.

"What took you so long!" Amber said.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Who's the little kid?" Amber asked.

"This is Lizzie." I introduced.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Amber got up and left.

"What's up with her?" I asked sitting down next to James.

James simply shrugged, his mouth full of food.

I helped put Lizzie in her seat.

"So...Sof, what do you like?" James asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What are your favorite things? You know...like based on food and stuff." he asked.

"I love vanilla! Favorite color is purple. I love animals! What else do you want to know?" I asked.

"Is there anything you've always wanted?." he asked, writing all the things I mentioned down.

"Well, I've always wanted my own personal garden. With roses and lilacs of different colors, a geyser fountain, picnic tables in the garden. Something like that. Why are you asking for all of these stuff?" I asked.

"No reason." he exclaimed and left the room in a hurry.

I heard Lizzie snicker.

"What?" I looked at her confused.

"Nothing..." she whistled innocently.

"Well then. Shall we go to bed." I got out of my seat and Lizzie and I went to bed.

Next morning...

"Sophia wake up!" soft hands shook me awake. I woke up to the faces of my furry friends.

"It's your birthday!" Clover exclaimed.

"It's not that special you know." I smiled and woke Lizzie up.

"How many time's do I have to tell you! Your A Princess! The whole kingdom will be celebrating!" Clover stressed.

"Yeah and I don't think it's fair. If I get to have a big huge birthday party then I don't see why everyone in the Kingdom can't have a huge party on their birthday too." I said as I took Lizzie to go take a bath.

"Your generosity and kindness amazes me to no end Sofia." he replied and hopped out of the room.

"That bunny was so cute! Is he your's?" Lizzie asked.

"His name is Clover." I replied as I washed her hair.

"Time to get dressed." I took her to my walk in closet.

"You can wear some of the clothes I used to wear when I was younger." I handed her a aqua blue skirt and white top with blue flats. Then I packed her hair into a ponytail.

"Whoa! It's so pretty!" Lizzie exclaimed and twirled in the mirror.

I then changed into a short laced sweetheart green dress and green flats. I also brushed my hair and packed it into a bun.

"Why aren't you dressed fancily?" Lizzie asked, her face scrunched up into an adorable pout.

"Well, today is my birthday and since it is I don't feel like wearing those stuffy gowns." I replied and topped my outfit with a silver tiara.

"Oh! That is so pretty!" her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Here." I placed a golden tiara with a blue ruby in the middle on her head.

"Now I'm like a princess!" she bounced up and down happily.

"Let's go." I smiled. It feels nice having a little kid around. They always lighten up the mood.

The Castle seemed quiet today.

"That's weird. Normally the maids would be all around the Castle, preparing a huge ball for my birthday." I looked around for any signs of people.

"You don't think that they forgot your birthday do you?!" Lizzie asked worriedly.

"I don't know...but I don't think I would mind." I replied and spotted Baileywick.

"Baileywick! Where is everybody?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know. One minute we were talking about your birthday and the next they left saying they had plans." he said.

"That's rude." Lizzie whispered under her breath.

"It's fine. I'll go to the restaurant in town. Wanna come Lizzie?" I asked, saddened that they didn't even wish me happy birthday.

"Actually, can Lizzie come with me?" he dragged Lizzie before I was able to answer.

I sighed in loneliness.'It's so quiet.'

I left the castle and headed to the town.

**James Pov.**

Sofia left the castle.

"I hate seeing Sof sad." I clenched my fist in anger of myself.

"We need her to leave in order to make this a success." King Roland said.

"I know...but..can't someone just stay with her while we prepared her party?" I pleaded, my heard breaking from seeing Sofia like that.

"Don't worry, her friends Ruby and Jade are going to distract her." Queen Miranda said.

"Mom! Your not supposed to be up! Your pregnant remember! We'll take care of everything." Amber tried ushering mom back to her room.

"Sofia is my daughter also, I know what she really likes so you will all need my help." she said in a strict tone.

"B-But..." Amber pouted.

"GET TO WORK PEOPLE! We have seven hours to make this work and that is not nearly enough!" she commanded.

"Mood Swings." My father whispered in my ear and I laughed nervously.

"Colors are Blue, green, white, gold and purple! Make it work! Also some red." she ordered.

"Sof said she always wanted her own garden." I mentioned.

"Good! The theme is Wonderland. We can use the secret passage way I found." she said.

The secret passage way was an abandoned tunnel that led to an open empty space and there was a dirty pond in the middle. We quickly put Chandeliers in the tunnel and decorated it with wall rose flowers. Then we got rid of the weeds on the empty space and cleaned the pond, placed lily pads in the water and placed a rock fence around the pond so people wouldn't fall in it but could still see it.. Then we called the florist to place bushes that had lilies and roses of the colors mom had said. Then we pinned down a white carpet that led from the tunnel to the garden. We then set up tables and chairs.

"Almost done! Next is food!" Mom ordered.

"Sof love's Vanilla." I informed again.

"Your going to be a good husband when you grow up." Miranda winked at James.

"Are you going to tell her today?" Amber asked.

"I-I don't know." I blushed.

"Chef! We'll need Vanilla cake and could you make the usual a little special." Miranda said.

"Yes mam!" the chef said and left to get started on the food.

"What time is it?" Roland said.

"6:30. Have they started arriving?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Roland replied pointing to the group of people that Baileywick and Lizzie were leading in.

Lizzie had changed into a silver gown with matching gloves and matching shoes. It had aqua blue designs on it and the same tiara she wore in the morning.

"One last thing." Roland said and quickly ran inside to get a white blanket.

"Knowing Sofia, after her party, she might want to sit in her new garden and read a book." he said.

He tied the ends of the blanket to the two trees and placed a table beside it.

"That is so Sofia like." Amber said.

"Quick! Jade called! They're on their way. Lizzie, you know what to do." Miranda said and Lizzie left.

With Lizzie...

"Lizzie!" Sofia engulfed Lizzie in a hug and on normal circumstances this is ok but since Sofia was wearing a long full purple dress and her chest size was considerably big; the it's not ok. Lizzie was suffocating.

"Oh, sorry. My birthday wasn't so bad after all! Although, I have no idea why I was forced to wear these stuffy clothes." Sofia said ruffling her clothes.

"I have a surprise for you!" Lizzie pulled Sofia to the throne room.

"Why are we in the throne room?" Sofia asked.

Lizzie pushed in a tile on the floor and a staircase slowly appeared.

"Ok, this is getting cooler!" Sofia followed Lizzie down the stairs which led to the tunnel.

"These roses smell wonderful! Thank you Lizzie! This is the best surprise ever!" Sofia hugged Lizzie again.

"This is half of the surprise." Lizzie said as they came to the end of the tunnel.

"Happy Birthday Sofia!" A load of streamers came down on everyone.

"I thought everyone had forgotten that today was my birthday!" she exclaimed.

"There's no way we could ever forget."I stepped up to go hug her.

"Happy Birthday Sof." I said and kissed her on the cheek.

"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! IT'S KILLING ME! SOMEBODY END THIS TORTURE!" Lucinda shook her head back and forth and pulled her hair. She then ran away.

**Normal Pov...**

"So this is why you asked me all those questions!" Sofia exclaimed.

"You are so dense." James sighed.

"Thanks anyway. This is the best present I could ask for." she replied, kissed him on the cheeks and walked away.

"Seriously!" Lucinda appeared behind James and patted him on his back.

"I'm seriously trying to stop myself from pinning her to the wall and doing somethings I'll regret." James said as he punched the tree beside him.

"I feel you! The Drama is killing me!" Lucinda sighed.

"When are you going to tell her?" she asked.

"I'm not sure myself. Besides, I'm not even sure if she loves me." James said.

"I can't take it anymore! It's so irritating!" she took off again.

"James. Wanna hang out with me at the pond?" Sofia grabbed his arm.

James silently celebrated internally.

"S-Sure!" he replied.

"I really am grateful for this. This is my first normal birthday party as a princess and it is so beautiful." Sofia placed her finger in the water and moved it in a circular motion creating ripples.

It was evening and there was a sunset. The light bathed her and from James point of view, she looked like a goddess.

"So beautiful..." he whispered in a daze.

"R-Reall-" she was cut off by a kiss...

_**James was kissing her on the lips!**_

* * *

Cliffhanger. You guys probably want to kill me for this.


	5. Telling her

Hey! Sorry about the last chapter. The degree of that cliffhanger was too much. Even I agree.

* * *

**Normal Pov...**

The kiss lasted for a short while. Sofia felt dazed as they separated for breath.

"James...Ohmygosh!" Sofia stuttered and fell into the pond.

"Sof!" James pulled her out of the pond and into his chest.

"I-I have to go change." Sofia quickly pulled herself out of his embrace and ran to her room.

"Finally!" Lucinda smiled and hugged James.

"It didn't seem like she liked it." he replied.

"She's just embarrassed. I think you should tell her tonight." her gaze turned serious.

James nodded reluctantly and went after Sofia.

**Sofia's Pov...**

I ran back to my room to take a hot bath and cool myself off.

"Still...why would James do that?" I asked myself as I dried my body.

Knock Knock.

"Sof, can I come in?" he asked.

"One second!" I replied and quickly dressed up. Once I was done, I opened the door for James to come in.

"Hey James." I smiled at him, trying to suppress a blush.

"I...can explain what happened at the party." he said seriously.

I sat beside him, feeling weary of his gaze. He no longer held his mischievous playful face. It was serious.

"Normally at your age, for princesses...what I'm trying to say is.." James stuttered.

"Oh, just get to the point James." I said.

"I love you and your engaged to me!" he replied and shut his eyes, bracing himself for my reaction.

I was speechless. I mean, I loved him too and loved the Idea of me being engaged to him.

"Who else knows." I asked.

"Everybody..." he replied.

"Are you serious! I didn't even know about my own engagement?" I yelled, feeling angry about what was going on.

"If you don't like it, I could tell dad to cut it-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"It's not that I don't like it...In fact, I'm very happy with this Idea. But I'm just angry that everybody left me in the dark about this." I bit my lip in anger.

"Sorry...I was the one who told them not to tell you. I was kinda scared that you would reject it." he blushed and I felt my anger go down. He was just shy!

"Aww. Don't worry, I love you too." I admitted blushing.

He kissed me again longer this time.

"What does the village think about this?" I asked after catching my breath.

"They don't mind. It's ok since were not really blood siblings. " James replied, falling back on the bed.

I layed down also and closed my eyes, enjoying the peace. I then turned over to James and towered over him.

"Sof, the pose were in is very suggestive." he teased.

"Get your head out of the gutter James! But...seriously. Thanks. Your the sweetest...fiancee...ever." I smiled gently and kissed him on cheeks.

"Seriously Sof, if you continue like this, I won't be able to control myself." he replied, his face displaying seriousness.

I blushed and quickly got off him.

"What do you say we go back to the party?" he got off the bed and held out his hands for me.

"Sure... Your hair has really grown." I informed him. His hair was now at the middle of his neck and he had bangs shaped in a v. **(Search up Izayoi Sakamaki. His hair is exactly like that.)**

"Yeah. I kinda like it like this. And I'm thinking about getting a piercing." he replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked, trying to picture him with a piercing. I had an internal nosebleed.

"Never mind, do it!" I gave him a thumbs up.

We walked back to the party and everyone froze looking at us.

"Yeah, I told her. She said yes." James said and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"But how come were in an arranged marriage?" I asked James.

"I personally requested it." he replied, a blush slightly appearing on his cheeks.

I nodded in understanding and smiled.

"I love you James." I said.

He froze for a few seconds and then I felt myself being pulled into him. My lips crashed unto his and he pulled me closer by the waist. I felt myself blushing. It was a bit embarrassing kissing out in the open.

"I love you too." he replied staring directly at me. I felt like he could see into my soul.

I felt someone tug at my dress.

"Oh hey Lizzie. Do you like the party?" I asked.

"I do...but I'm tired but I don't want to go back inside yet!" she yawned.

"You can just lay in the Hammock." James led us to the Hammock.

I picked up Lizzie and placed her in it, then I lay beside her.

"Wanna join James?" I asked. The hammock was ridiculously huge.

He nodded and entered the hammock with us. I placed Lizzie in the middle of us and she cuddled against my chest.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bold and italics=song. [Search on YouTube. Beautiful Japanese music. Cherry Blossoms.]**

_**The moon, is out, shining brightly, on your beautiful face.**_  
_**Cherry Trees, all in bloom, smell so sweet, and good, as you lay and sleep peacefully.**_

_**And as you dream, oh sweet dreams. Sleep Sleep like a kid. The night, The night, will end soon. And you will be up and again.**_

**(Pause listen to music. till 1:49 then continue singing.)**

_**The moon, is out, shining brightly, on your beautiful face.**_  
_**Cherry Trees, all in bloom, smell so sweet, and good, as you lay and sleep peacefully.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I sang a song and soon Lizzie was fast asleep.

"That was beautiful...what was that song?" James asked, his eyes slowly closing.

"I made the words but there's a music that goes with it. I'll sing it to you one day, now sleep." I kissed him on his forehead and did the same with Lizzie then fell asleep.

We must have slept through out the party because when I woke up, everyone was gone and the garden was empty, no chairs or tables just flowers. I looked over to find James and Lizzie still sleeping and suddenly, everything that happened last night came flooding in and I slowly smiled.

I got out of the hammock and left to go get us some breakfast and maybe get a book also.

"Did you enjoy your sleep miss?" the chef asked me. Apparently everyone was still asleep. They were exhausted from all the fun they had at the party.

I greeted him good morning and nodded. I grabbed a plate and toasted 6 slices of bread. I then made tea and put it in a jar. I grabbed some grapes and placed it in another plate. I then placed all of that in a tray and left it on the counter. I quickly ran to my room to get a novel called 'The Little Woods' and it's squeal 'The Glass Casket'. I ran back downstairs and grabbed the tray and headed to the garden.

James and Lizzie were already awake.

"Good morning." I smiled and placed the tray on the nightstand they had placed outside. Then I gave James a small peck and kissed Lizzie on her cheeks. Then I served their food.

"You mean, it wasn't a dream?" James asked.

"What wasn't a dream?" I asked.

"Us being...together and stuff." he said blushing.

I giggled. " Reality." I replied and he sighed in relief.

"Butterflies!" Lizzie exclaimed happily.

I smiled as a group of blue butterflies flew around the garden.

"I never wanna leave." Lizzie whispered.

I turned to look at her and she flung herself at me and dragged James with her.

"I never wanna leave!" she exclaimed, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

I stroked her hair and brought her closer to my chest.

"We'll figure something out." James said smiling gently.

"We promise. There's no way I'll let you leave after all the fun we've had." I said and hugged her tighter.

We stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Time to go back inside. We have to get ready for the day." I picked Lizzie up and James helped me carry the tray. We left the secret garden and went back inside the castle.

* * *

**I read the reviews and I just felt like I had to make my fans happy! Thank you all for reviewing! Now...time to answer reviews!**

**sibuna4everfabina**

**I can't keep writing of not the story will have less chapters. I'm planing on making all my stories go over 20 chapters and 30 reviews at least. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest. (I would appreciate it if people who don't have accounts put a name.)**

**I agree completely. James is kinda dense.**

**animeroxz **

**Please don't kill me! If you do then I won't be able to update the story!**

**PurpleBolt**

**She was tired of them being so dense. She couldn't keep in the fact that they both liked each other and didn't know it. I guess she won't be dealing with that problem anymore.**

**GoldfishCracker **

**I hate cliffhanger's too but I just have to put at least 5 in my stories! Sorry! **

**Thank you every one! Alexia signing out. I really stayed up late. its 12:53 AM while I'm writing this. Thank the Lord I don't have school tomorrow!**


End file.
